


Married at First Sight

by JosieRuby1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Muggle AU, Muggles, asexual!sirius black, married at first sight, married at first sight au, trans!remus lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/JosieRuby1
Summary: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are matched in the sensational reality TV show Married at First Sight. How are they going to deal with being married when they don't know each other? When gender and sexuality come into play?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freudhood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freudhood/gifts).



> Written for Freudhood who had the idea and posted on tumblr asking someone to write it.

Remus Lupin was not used to clothes that were tailored to him. His personal choice was always a soft sweater and casual smart trousers. He pulled at the ends of the suit jacket as though he could magically make it longer or straighter even though it was made for him and freshly pressed. He was finding problems everywhere although he voiced none of them. His suit felt wrong even though it actually felt perfect. The flower in his lapel was dropping slightly, even though it was fresh, beautiful and fragrant. He was bound to get something wrong. The person at the other side was going to see him, laugh in his face and ran several miles, and all of it would be broadcast on national television and he would be a complete laughing stock. What the hell was he thinking?

"Remus, calm down," Lily Evan's calm and reassuring voice came from behind him as her hands pressed lightly on to his shoulders. "Everything is going to be fine. Unlike real marriage, this doesn't have to be forever, should you want to in a few weeks you never have to see this person again."

Remus was concentrating on his breathing more than he was on Lily's words. It was true, he could just leave but there were all the catch ups, the where are they now. He had been regretting entering himself into this show for months and here he was moments before going ahead with it. It was far too late to back out. And if he were truly honest with himself, he didn't want to. He was tired of waiting to find someone only for it to fall apart, this was surely a way or trying to get himself further. Sure, it might be a nightmare. But what's life without a few risks?

He almost laughed at that thought. Life without risks was comfortable, and it was safe, and it was easier. It was also lonely which was why Remus was here. He was well aware the gorgeous Lily Evans with her long red hair, which was currently plaited in parts and curled in the rest, who was tall and beautiful but more important kind and loving and the best of people, would fall in love someday and things would be different with them. He was not willing to be left behind. To be alone.

“Come here, I’ll sort-”

Lily didn’t manage to get any further because the hotel room door was flung open. A woman would a scrunched face, blonde hair and lipstick far too red for how pale she was came bursting into the room with three or four camera people.

“Rita Skeeter here,” The woman announced, walking sideways so she would edge towards Remus while also ensuring the camera got her best angle. She announced herself to the film as though everyone who was anyone didn’t know her face and screechy voice. “In the room of our Groom to be. Now, it’s only 30 minutes or so under the wedding ceremony.” She spun suddenly and thrust the microphone into Remus’ face. He stared at it, like a rabbit in headlights. Terrified, dazed, awed. “Tell us Mr Lupin, what are your thoughts in these last few minutes as a free and single man?”

Remus continued to stare at the camera, too stunned to speak. He had barely been able to speak to Lily, the person he was closer to than anyone else. This was terrifying.

"I think it would be better if-" Lily tried to cut in, to free Remus from this, but Skeeter cut her off before she got any further.

"Are the nerves beginning to get to your Mr Lupin?" She didn't wait for an answer this time. "Viewers will remember that Remus Lupin signed up for Marriage at First Sight in an attempt to find a connection with something after many failed attempts on his own. The show using an algorithm that takes everything someone is looking for and finds the person who is perfect for them." She turned to Remus again. "Now, tell us, Mr Lupin, what or should we say who are you expected to see how there?"

Remus let out a vague laugh at that, "I think the whole point of this show is that we don't know who's going to be there when we get to the altar," He commented. It didn't sound harsh if anything it sounded shaken and broken.

Seeker's laugh was clipped and clearly unamused. "Of course, but you must have some sort of idea of who you are hoping to see." She turned back to the camera. "Remus here is bisexual and because of this has no idea which of the two genders he will find waiting for him at the altar. Which are you hoping for, Mr Lupin?"

Remus rolled his eyes, annoyance overcoming his nerves. "There are more than two genders and I don't care as long as the person is kind."

"What a lovely sentiment, Mr Lupin, but we know everyone has a preference. Who do you want to take to bed tonight?" Again, she didn't wait for an answer an instead turned back to the camera. "Mr Lupin and his Bride or Groom will be moving to the honeymoon suite on the top floor of this hotel tonight, before jetting off on their choice of honeymoon as early as tomorrow morning."

Lily sighed, moved over to Rita and physically pushed her backwards. "That is enough of that. Remus will be in the chapel when he needs to be until then you can piss right off."

"Language, my dear, this is going on national television." Seeker cooed.

Lily swore again, louder and more fervently and Seeker and the camera crew left with Seeker's high-pitched cackle following them.

 

*

Sirius Black was used to wearing clothes tailored to him. Growing up in the 'noble house of Black' he had had tailored clothes almost from the moment he was born. Clothes that were too itchy or too restrictive to allow him to do the things he wanted to be doing. It was hard to climb trees or run away after playing a trick on his little brother when the clothes barely even allowed for enough movement to walk. Still, this was different. The tuxedo he was in now, was tailored in a way that made him understand what it was about bespoke clothing that people loved. The material was light, allowing for the summer sun blazing through the hotel to not cause overheating, it was comfortable, he brushed imaginary fluff off the jacket because he just wanted to keep touching it. He could hardly believe that he was here, that he was minutes away from meeting someone that was supposedly perfect for him.

It had begun as a joke. James and he had both signed up after ironically watching the show for a couple seasons. They thought it would be a lark to go and make fun of that annoying Rita Skeeter and see who they would be partnered up with. James had talked himself out of it. He had realised that he probably shouldn't joke his way into marriage after all, even if it was one that he could get out of in the end. Sirius had not talked himself out of it and nor had he allowed James to talk him out of it. There was nothing that could be said to convince Sirius that he wasn't about to meet the love of his life and settle down perfectly happily.

"God, Siri," James whistled from behind him. "If I weren't straight, I would be pounding you into the bed right this second, never mind your upcoming groom."

Sirius didn't blush often, something he appreciated because it allowed him to hide a lot of what he was thinking and feeling. What happened instead was that the tips of his ears pinkened, and they were hidden by his mop hair.

His lack of brush meant he didn't have to tell James that comments like that made him uncomfortable. It meant that he didn't have to explain that he didn't even know why comments like that made him uncomfortable because he is definitely attracted to men. Big time. Still, now wasn't the time for that so Sirius just barked out a laugh and retorted. "Don't get too jealous of my future husband before you even set eyes on him."

James pouted. "I'll try not to. Maybe he has friends who are girls."

"You'll be lucky," Sirius laughed. They laughed about it a lot because they weren't the type of friends to had deep meaningful conversations. They didn't sit down and tell each other that they thought the other deserved the best things in the world, but they knew that they thought it. There were a lot of things that didn't need to be said. Like the fact that the Potter home was always there for him. James' family were rich but not in the same way as his own parents. James' father was an inventor who struck gold by chance and never forgot where he had come from. James wanted for nothing, but he was also taught the value of things. Sirius knew the value of their friendship without words, of James' whole family. He hadn't needed to change his surname to Potter to know that he was as much a son of Mia and Flea and James was.

"One day here's hoping," James grinned. "Who could turn down this face?"

"Well I certainly couldn't if you weren't straight," Sirius said.

"Curse our incompatible sexualities." James laughed. There was no chance for either of them to say anything else because the door opened and in strolled Rita Skeeter and her camera crew.

She was already speaking as she entered, "-ber that Mr Black he is from the Black Family, yes, yes you know the one." She smirked over at James and Sirius, both of which scowled back at her. "Of course, this particular Mr Black is not exactly on speaking terms with the rest of him. I suspect his groom will be a little disappointed to know that his new husband used to be worth more than a small country and is now worth zilch. Zero. Nil. Nada."

"They get the point," Sirius snapped, rolling his eyes. "Now did you want something, or would you like to-" He paused momentarily to stop himself from swearing. He did not want to be beeped out when this aired. "Go the hell away."

"Now, now, the viewers have questions, I'm sure," Skeeter said. "Now, Mr Black, tell me, what are you expecting to find out there? What does London's most striking homosexual bachelor hope to find when he walks into that chapel in just 23 minutes time?"

"A man," Sirius said. "I don't know. James, shall we invent one? His name is Robert Carlyle. He lives in the South East but not in London."

"He has a blond man bun," James piped in. "And he's only about 5-foot-tall, so he can make the short arse here look tall."

Sirius laughed. "Oh yeah, he has to be real short else I'm out of there." He nodded with mock seriousness. "He has to be ripped as fuck, anything else is not acceptable. I have needs you know."

Skeeter was grinning, eating up this sort of juice. This was what she lived for. Her expression fell into despair when James and Sirius both burst out laughing. James clapped Sirius on the back as Sirius bent over with his laughter. She raised an eyebrow and it reminded them of a teacher they had pranked many many times.

"Oh, come on, love," Sirius said, stifling back the last of his laughter. "Would I be on this show if I had an exact idea of who or what I wanted? God, I'm attracted to men, if the person out there is a man, then good, that'll be great."

"Well, we'll just have to see won't we," She said sweetly before backing out of the room, the camera focused on the panicked and confused expression that comment caused in Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time of the wedding arrives.

Chapter Two: The Wedding

Lily had left Remus. She had been led out into the chapel and would be standing to the side of the altar, standing opposite the best person of Remus' spouse to be. He was a nervous wreck, pacing up and down the room, and ignoring the camera that was following him up and down. He was glad at least that Rita Skeeter wasn't here for this part. She would be in the chapel for the ceremony, but she would be quiet for it at least. He shuddered at the thought of her being there for the honeymoon as if they wanted someone like that around for the most intimate moments of their life. He was breathing heavily, using all the grounding techniques his past therapists had suggested to him. He tried looking for five things he could see, four he could hear, but the loudest thing was the beat of his heart and he didn’t want to think about that, and he didn't want to focus on the camera crew that was following him wordlessly. God. This felt like some sort of interrogation, some sort of torture, to have the nation see you in this state what was he thinking.

"It's time to head out." The man to the side of the person holding the camera said, smiling sweetly at Remus. "Head out the door, and it's just a slightly diagonal line to the altar. Your spouse will be heading out at the same time. Are you ready?"

Not even remotely, Remus thought, but he nodded, took a deep breath and stepped out of the room.

-

James had got and Sirius was no longer able to bat off his concerns with cocky jokes because there was no one to hear them. Still, he wasn’t going to let the camera crew that was in the room with him see a difference in how he acted with James there and not. He sat on one of the chairs there and waited impatiently. His mind was moving at a million miles an hour and he was struggling to get any of the thoughts at bay. The man out there was scientifically proven to be a perfect match for him, but could science really work for something as variable as love? He doubted it more and more by the moment.

“Time to go,” The person beside the cameraman said. “Out there, straight diagonal to the altar. Your husband to be will be walking out from the other side. Are you ready?”

Sirius grinned. “I was born ready,” He said jumping to his feet. He stepped out.

Sirius stared at the door across the alter from the one he came out of, wanting to see his future husband as soon as he possibly could. It only took a moment before the man came into view. He was gorgeous. Sirius had to tell himself not to stare or freeze. He continued to strut towards the altar, taking in every detail of the man who was walking towards him. His husband had shaggy light brown hair that was gelled in place. He wore a suit that hugged in all the right places. His face. God that face. His face was sharp, cheekbones that went for miles, and freckles that covered his nose and cheeks. Sirius could hardly believe that someone this gorgeous had been scientifically proven to be right for him. Surely, he couldn't be this lucky? Could he?

He turned to James for a moment, hoping to get a flash of James’ smug grin to reassure him that this was in fact real. James was not looking at him though, instead, he was looking at the gorgeous redhead who was opposite him. His future husband’s best person was a girl, and James was clearly smitten already. Sirius turned back to his future husband as the two of them reached the altar.

“Good afternoon all,” The person in front of them wasn’t a vicar or priest, but rather a celebrant who worked for the show. Sirius and Remus kept their eyes on each other for a long moment before turning their heads to face him.

Remus’ head was no clearer now that it had been in the waiting area. The man beside him was gorgeous, there was no denying that. His long floppy black hair looked as though there wasn’t a thing in the world that could control it and Remus was sure it wouldn’t look right tamed. He had deep green eyes that made Remus understand why people spoke about being lost in someone’s eyes. They were like an ocean or a universe, he wanted to stay and continue to get to know.

The ceremony commenced and both grooms seemed to forget that there was a camera crew and that they didn’t know each other. The anticipation, the fear, the excitement, the feeling that wasn’t falling in love but felt adjacent to it filled them until nothing else mattered. They learnt each other’s names Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin.

“Repeat after me,” The celebrant said, looking at Sirius, “I, Sirius Orion Black, take thee, Remus John Lupin,”

“I, Sirius Orion Black,” Sirius began, and Remus couldn’t miss the distaste he seemed to show at his own name. “Take thee, Remus John Lupin,”

“To be my lawfully wedding husband, to have and to hold,” the celebrant continued, and Sirius dutifully repeated with a grin on his face. “from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to learn to love and to cherish, to grow together in the knowledge of who we are separately and who we can become together. I pledge myself to you.”

Remus felt water welling at his eyes, but he was determined not to cry. He sighed quietly, relieve flooding through him. He hadn’t realised he had been waiting for someone to shout about this being a hoax and for him to be crushed. But no, this was real, he was standing next to this beautiful man he knew nothing about and they were pledging to get to know each other. He was still terrified but there was something reassuring about knowing they were doing this terrifying thing together.

It wasn’t long before Remus had repeated his vows after the celebrant and the two of them were told they could kiss. There was hesitation between the two of them before Remus smiled and leaned in and kissed Sirius on the cheek. They could discuss these things later after all.

All that was left to do was sign the certificate and they would be allowed some time alone away from the cameras, some time to really learn about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest this chapter was difficult for me to write, but I am so excited for the coming chapters. I have so many ideas for Remus and Sirius getting to know each other. Please leave kudos and comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Internalised a-phobia and internalised transphobia

Sirius and Remus were shown to the honeymoon suite and finally they were left without a camera following them around. They had held hands as they were led to their room, not talking but smiling at each other. Sirius had held his hand out to give Remus the option and Remus had taken it. With the door closed and the privacy finally given, the two looked at each other for a long moment without any words.

Remus broke the gaze by looking around the room, his eyes widened, “This bed could fit a dozen people,” He commented, moving over to it and sitting on the edge of one side.

Sirius laughed slightly, running his hand through his hair and leaning against the wall, away from bed. He nodded, “Yeah, it’s pretty huge.” He commented. He felt as though there wasn’t enough air in the room. The knowledge that he was going to have to explain the thing he had never acknowledged aloud to anyone. And he was going to have to do it soon. Remus was going to want to do things he couldn’t and didn’t want to do and it was going to ruin everything.

His breathing became more and more erratic. He was hardly aware of anything except what felt like an alarm blaring in his head. It was loud and it was telling him that something was wrong, that _everything_ was wrong. It didn’t give him the chance to think or act or talk. There was nothing but the siren all around him. It was everything.

“Hey, Sirius?” Remus was in front of Sirius now, though Sirius hadn’t seen him move. “Are you okay?” Remus asked. Sirius didn’t react. “Sirius. I think you’re having a panic attack.” Remus placed his arms on Sirius’ shoulders, gently. “Can you focus on me?” He asked. “Look at me if you can. You need to take deep breaths, through the mouth.”

It took a few moments, but Sirius got there, matching the deep breaths that Remus was taking, and eventually being able to normalise his breathing alone. He ran his hands over his face. “God, I’m sorry, what an idiot.” He said.

“Don’t be silly,” Remus said, and wrapped an arm around him. “You should sit down.” He said as he led Sirius to the bed. “Do you wanna talk about it?” He asked, sitting down next to him.

Sirius shook his head, and it made his feel somewhat dizzy, so he lay back on the bed. “Just… Just give me a moment.”

Remus nodded. “I’ll be other here if you do want to talk,” He says. He stood up and moved over to the suitcases that had been brought in before them. Identifying his own he opened it up ready to change into something more comfortable. After pulling out a pair of tan trousers, a top and a wool style jumper he turned back to Sirius he was staring up at the ceiling.

“Listen,” He said. “I think we have a lot to talk about. I know for a fact that I have some big things I need to tell you and I’m getting the feeling you might have as well. Or maybe you’re having regrets I-”

“No,” Sirius sat up suddenly. “It’s not that.”

“Okay. We’ll talk when I’ve got changed.”

**

Sirius had thrown his tie off and undone the top few buttons of his shirt by the time Remus returned. Remus took a seat on the bed but not too close to Sirius, he didn’t want to make either of them uncomfortable. He had spent his time while getting changed trying to find the words to tell Sirius what he needed to. He couldn’t get any further into this without telling Sirius after all, he was certain to notice when he wanted to do things later.

“Can I go first?” Sirius asked. He moved so he was sat crossed legged looking at Remus. His hair was beginning to get more and more wild on the top of his head and there was a part of Remus that wanted to reach forward and move it out his face but he didn’t.

“Yeah, of course.” Remus replied.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, pulling it back himself but it just fell forward again when he let go of it. “Okay, I don’t really know how to explain this, because I don’t really think it’s a thing and I just think that there is something wrong with me. ‘Cause like this definitely isn’t normal. God people think I’m so out there and do all these things with all these people and-” He cut off with a manic laugh, “God it’s just nothing like that nothing at all.”

Remus reached forward and took Sirius hand, entwining their fingers to try and calm Sirius down. Sirius looked down at their hands for a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing.

“I’m gay, okay,” Sirius said. He laughed lightly. “That’s not the thing I wanted to tell you, obviously we wouldn’t be here if that was a problem. I just want you to know that I am interested in men. But I’m not- I never- Okay, I’m just going to say it. I don’t want to have sex. Like ever. I’ve never even been intrigued by the idea, if anything I’ve been somewhat horrified at the idea. I know I like guys and I like kisses and holding hands and all that shit, but when it comes to anything else I get so freaked out about it. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Like I don’t care what anyone else does but it just feels wrong for me.”

Remus knew that Sirius needed to get all of this out, so he didn’t try to interject at any point. When Sirius paused, he waited to see if Sirius was going to continue. When he didn’t, Remus said. “Okay, there is definitely nothing wrong with you.”

“There isn’t?” Sirius asked. His voice was uncertain and almost needy.

“Not at all,” Remus said. “From what you’ve said it sounds like you’re asexual.”

Sirius blinked. “A sexual?”

“As in all one word. A as in not, you know like atheist is not-theist. Asexual basically means not-sexual. It’s a term used by people who don’t feel sexual attraction at all. Some asexuals – like you I think – are sex repulsed, meaning that they hate the idea of sex for themselves.”

Sirius stared at Remus silently, trying to process the information he had just been given. There was nothing wrong with him. All this time thinking he would just have to force himself to do things he was uncomfortable with because that’s just what people did. All thing time thinking that people were making up how much they liked it or that there must be something broken in him.

“It’s a real thing? He asked, quietly.

Remus nodded.

“It’s not just me?” Sirius asked.

“No, there’s loads of asexual people. There’s a spectrum of asexuality as well, some people don’t feel sexual attraction very often or only when they have a special bond with someone, they have other names, like greysexual or demisexual, but they can use asexual as like an umbrella term.” Remus explained gently. “Later on I’ll show you a couple websites with other asexual people, there’s communities everywhere. I’m a part of some. I’m greysexual but I have very little interest in sex. You not being comfortable with anything sexual is completely fine and is going to make no difference to this, to us.”

Sirius didn’t say anything, instead he just moved forward and wrapped his arms around Remus. Remus couldn’t be sure because Sirius’ head was buried in his shoulder, but he was pretty sure Sirius was crying.

Sirius pulled away after a long while and wiped violently at his eyes. He shook his head and laughed slightly, “Sorry. That was so stupid. God. You must think I’m a mess. I swear I’m normally cool. Like leather jacket and motorbike cool.”

Remus smiled softly at him, “No more a mess than me, believe me,” He laughed. “You know I’ve always wanted to ride on the back of a bike.”

“As it happens, I have a spare helmet. It’s such a rush” Sirius said. “The wind around you, the speed. That’s how you know you’re alive.”

Sirius’ grin when he spoke about the motorbike was contagious and Remus found himself grinning right back at him.

“Can I kiss you?” Sirius asked, and Remus only nodded. Sirius shuffled over the bed so he was closer to Remus, before reaching up and placing a hand gently at Remus’ cheek, leaning in and pressing his lips against Remus’. The kiss was gentle on both parts, Remus wrapped an arm around Sirius’ waist, holding him close, both closed their eyes.

Sirius pulled back slowly, “Wow,” he murmured, looking Remus in the eyes. “You’re gorgeous do you know that?”

Remus laughed which caused Sirius to frown. “You _are.”_ Sirius insisted. He looked away after a moment then looked back more seriously. “Sorry, there was something you wanted to tell me as well?”

Remus tensed slightly then. How had he allowed himself to become so comfortable that he had basically forgotten about that thing. The thing that never stopped for him. He swallowed and moved away from Sirius slightly.

“What is it?” Sirius asked.

Remus swallowed. It was just two words, then Sirius would know and it would be over to him. “I’m trans.” Remus said quietly.

“Oh,” Sirius said. “Okay…”

Remus remained quiet, watching Sirius carefully, trying to find something in Sirius’ expression that would give him an idea of how this was going to pan out. Sirius was not looking at Remus, just looking down. Remus bit his lip, a panic building in the pit of his stomach and the beat of his heart.

“Sorry,” Sirius said, finally looking back at Remus. “Sorry. It was a shock. I don’t care, obviously.”

“You don’t?” Remus asked, doubtfully.

“No. So you were born as the wrong gender or sex, but you’re still a guy,” Sirius said.

Remus gave a small smile at that. He still wasn’t sure that Sirius meant what he was saying but he was still glad to hear it. “You don’t have to be okay with it,” Remus said. “There’s nothing stopping you from leaving and asking for a proper guy.”

Sirius frowned deeply then. “Remus. You are a proper guy.” He said. “Being male isn’t about being born with a dick. It’s who you are, it’s how you feel. I can’t say I know what it’s like because I was born as the gender I am, but I know that you are a man.”

Remus felt a couple of tears fall from his eyes at those words, and Sirius’ frown turned to worried. Sirius moved closer to him again and just wrapped his arms around him. “I’m not going to leave you. That isn’t important. What’s important is who you are, and I already like the Remus Lupin I know.”

Remus returned the hug, tight, shocked, happy, overwhelmed. “I guess we’re a perfect match because we’re both a mess about who we are.”

Sirius laughed gently. “Gives us a chance to work it out together.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

"You are exactly my type; do you know that?" James Potter was not, despite what he thought of himself, good at flirting with the girls he was interested in.

Lily Evans was leaning slightly against the wall, in a pale floral dress, waiting for her best friend and his knew husband to come down out of the honeymoon suite so the dancing could begin and hopefully she could be saved from this boy. Although, man was probably a better way of describing him. She caught his eye at the wedding ceremony itself and he hadn't properly looked away from him since.

"Am I?" She said casually. "Fascinating assumption to make when you know absolutely nothing about me."

"I know that your best friend just married my best friend so we're probably going to be spending a fair bit of time together," James replied. He offered his hand. "James Potter, by the way."

"Alternatively, I could just hang out with Remus when he's not with his husband's friends who thing they are all that." Lily smirked; her tone somewhat teasing. She took his hand though and shook it. "Lily Evans."

"Lily, what a perfect name, you really are as pretty as a flower, do you know that?" James asked.

Lily laughed then, "Do you know every guy who tries to chat me up uses that line?"

"Alright, but do you know that Lilies are the flower of death and if you don't let me have a dance with you, I might just die." James countered easily.

Lily was impressed. She didn't want to be. This James was exactly the type of person who she tended to want to avoid. They were trouble. They went around flirting and it meant very little to them. But the flower of death comment amused her, it was so different to the pretty as a flower comment and she appreciated the originality. "Well, at some point in this night I might decide to save you, or I might just let you die." She told him; her voice sweet.

James pouted and it was actually cute, Lily patted him on the shoulder and walked across the room as the doors finally opened to indicate Remus and Sirius were approaching.

***

Sirius and Remus were both in different suits now, matching blue ties and pocket handkerchiefs and walking hand in hand as they came into the room. The music started as they stepped in, some traditional, overly romantic song, it was slow and soft and exactly what people could expect from a first dance song. Once again, the cameras were right on them and they had a part to play. Yet neither of them were thinking about the part, they were too caught up in each other. They didn't know each other well, but what they were learning about each other felt like enough to feel safe around each other.

"Can you dance?" Sirius asked Remus softly.

Remus shrugged. "I mean, I can move my body and hope for the best?" He commented.

"I guess I'll have to teach you," Sirius told him. "I've had lessons since I was fairly young. The Noble House of Black and all that bullshit has given me a lot of talents."

"I have so many questions about your life, Sirius Orion," Remus told him with a fond smile.

"Oh yeah, I bet I'm not as interesting as you think I am," Sirius responded.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Leather jacket wearing, motorcycle riding, family rejecting, gay ace with lots of talents? Nah, honey, I think you're more interesting than I think," He told him simply.

Sirius moved their hands up and lead Remus into the centre of the dancefloor. "Honey?" He repeated, amused but not unhappy about it.

"You're married to me now, I'm afraid you're going to have to get used to and accept the pet names, they will come a lot." Remus grinned at him.

"I'm definitely okay with that, now, first thing about dancing, you know you're left from your right, right?" Sirius asked, playfully.

Remus held up his right hand, "Yes, this is my left."

Sirius batted him on the shoulder at that. "Very funny," He said.

Sirius kept his hand in Remus' and guided Remus' free hand to his shoulder before putting his own free hand on Remus' waist, holding him gently. He smiled at how close they were and how easy all of this was.

Remus looked down at their feet a lot as Sirius told him the movements, left right, left, left right, it was simple moves but Remus was certain that if he looked away from his feet for even a second he would just trip over Sirius' or cause Sirius to trip over his. Remus wasn't exactly a clumsy person, but he wasn't exactly an elegant person either, dancing for him tended to be in Lily's bedroom as teenagers listening to the latest pop music and throwing their arms around while swaying their bodies. It wasn't something that could be compared to the lessons Sirius had had and the elegance of these simple movements.

Sirius moved his hand from Remus' waist and tilted Remus' head up gently to look at him. They kept moving, although Remus felt nerves at not seeing what he was doing. "You're not going to die if you look at me," Sirius teased lightly. Remus didn't have a chance to reply though because Sirius leaned in and kissed him. Remus stilled, his eyes closing and his hand moving from Sirius' shoulder down to his waist to pull him closer as they kissed. It was the type of kiss that a new couple shares that makes them forget that the rest of the word even exists, there was nothing except for the two of them in that moment.

Until James whooped. Remus blushed a little and Sirius rolled his eyes, as the pair parted and turned to look at James. He was grinning and clapping his hands, like the one-man support team he seemed to have designated himself as. He rushed over to them when they looked at them and wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders. "I can't believe you're all grown up and married." He said with mock extreme emotion.

"I'm four months older than you," Sirius pointed out, shaking his head, but he leaned against James slightly. "And don't scare off my husband this early, please."

"I'm not scaring anyone." James insisted. He looked at Remus, "Am I scaring you?"

Remus only stared at him.

"Okay, okay, sorry, let's start again," James let his arms drop and instead took Remus' hand and shook enthusiastically. "I'm James, this idiot’s best friend, so you know, you hurt him, I hunt you down and tear you apart limb by limb."

"James!" Sirius shook his head, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, I'm not worried about that Lily will have you destroyed before you even get to me," Remus said simply. He tried to relax, though he was never great at meeting people, especially loudly enthusiastic people like this James.

"Lily, she's a delightful girl, isn't she?"

"Woman," Remus corrected, "But sure."

"Is she single?" James asked with wide hopeful eyes

Remus laughed. "I don't talk for her you know; she talks for herself. So, ask her yourself."

"She's maybe agreed to a dance, does that mean yes or no?" James pressed.

Remus only smirked at him, "Go find out for yourself." He said.

Sirius helped James along his way by giving him a shove in Lily's general direction.

***

"So apparently if I want to know if you're single, I have to ask you and not be really sneaky and ask your friend," James said, coming up to Lily and handing her a drink.

"We are in the 21st century now, James, men are allowed to talk to women without the male's ni the women's life giving approval, you know." Lily said, taking the drink and sipping it.

James held his hands up. "Not what I meant! I just wanted to-"

Lily laughed "God, relax, Potter, yes I'm single, no that doesn't automatically mean I'm interested."

"But it doesn't automatically mean you're not interested?" James countered.

Lily put her drink down, "Alright, one dance, we'll see afterwards."

 

***

Remus and Sirius laughed and danced and talked and drank a little bit too much. They were having such a great time, both of them forgot about the cameras watching their every move, and thankfully, Rita Skeeter wasn't much interested in talking to them while the danced. As they got more and more tired, they took to watching James and Lily, who's one dance had turned into two and three and four. The pair had had a few too many drinks themselves and were swinging each other around in a mockery of formal dancing, something that just made Sirius and Remus laugh.


End file.
